reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky in Love
is the thirty-second mission in Red Dead Redemption, where the player learns to play poker and dueling. To view the mission tree, see: Story Marston approaches Landon Ricketts in the town of Chuparosa, and joins his game of poker with some locals, including Andreas Müller. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Play two rounds of Texas Hold 'Em. *Defeat Müller in a duel. *Defeat The Stranger in a duel. *Kill Müller's remaining men. Mission Details The player sits down and plays poker with Ricketts and his friends. After two hands, Müller will accuse Marston of cheating, and after a stand-off over the table, Ricketts convinces Müller to accept a duel. After winning the duel, Marston and Ricketts have a drink. As they do so, The Stranger, a friend of Müller and a participant in the poker game, will approach, holding a knife to a girl's throat, threatening that he'll kill her. Marston is forced to kill the man, in order to save the girl's life. After killing The Stranger, four accomplices appear, which Marston and Ricketts will have to kill. After the shootout, Marston and Ricketts will part ways. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Cheats at poker or quits the game. *Assaults or kills Landon Ricketts. *Abandons the area. *Assaults or kills Müller before the duel. *Assaults or kills any of Müller's men before the duel. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Kills the Stranger's hostage. *Fails to kill the Stranger during the duel. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 2:55 * Shot Accuracy: 92% * Number of Headshots: 3 Casualties *Andreas Müller - Shot by John Marston in a duel. *The Stranger - Shot in the head by John Marston in a duel. *Manolo Santander - Killed by either John Marston or Landon Ricketts. *Selestino Herrada - Killed by either John Marston or Landon Ricketts. *Rigoberto Artiz - Killed by John Marston or Landon Ricketts. *Unknown Criminal woman New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling *Poker Mission Complete Unlockables *"Eva in Peril" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *This level is an extremely good way to earn a Gold Medal, and the corresponding achievement: # Go all-in on both bets to speed up the game #Shoot Müller in the head # Shoot the Stranger in the head # Shoot the Stranger's accomplices in the head. Some Dead-Eye will suffice for this. * During the poker game, going all-in on both bets will most likely earn the player the achievement "High Roller". If not, simply restart the mission and try again. It's much easier this way than playing in the Blackwater High Stakes room. Trivia * If the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Ricketts's right thigh is what seems to be a playing card. It is a cheat card since moments before, Ricketts is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Müller. * When Marston says to Müller "As you wish, Germany. As you wish." this is most likely a reference to the movie The Princess Bride. * After all the poker players and some other bystanders draw their guns and aim at each other, Müller says "There must be a name for this", which is a reference to the fact that they were in a "Mexican Standoff" in Mexico. * No matter how many chips the player makes, the player will only get $50 from finishing the mission. * Ricketts may sometimes say he knows the girl the stranger is holding hostage. * Even if any of the players in the poker game are defeated, they will all still be playing in the cutscene after. * It is possible for everyone during the poker game to fold on both rounds, meaning instant chips for the player. * It seems as though Müller can only be defeated if the player kills him. If the player attempts to shoot Müller's weapon or non-lethal areas, the blue bar will hardly increase, regardless of how accurately timed and Müller will more than likely defeat the player. Glitches * There is a glitch where, when taking cover, Marston will instantly fly up into the air and back down, killing him, and failing the mission. Gallery File:Rdr_lucky_love01.jpg|''"Hey, Mr. Marston. How are you keeping sir?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love02.jpg|''"Just fine, thank you. And you?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love03.jpg|''"Very well, sir. Thank God my wife died. Unlucky in love and lucky in cards."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love04.jpg|''"Garçon, champagne for everyone!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love05.jpg|''"Keep playing, Mr. Ricketts."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love06.jpg|''"Well, Mr. Marston, would you like to join us?"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love07.jpg|''"I don't think so. I'm just gonna have a drink..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love08.jpg|''"Oh, c'mon, sit down, sit down."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love09.jpg|''"Alright, gentlemen."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love10.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love11.jpg|''"You fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love12.jpg|''"Now, Herr Müller, let's calm down, there must be some mistake..."'' File:Thigh_card_holdout.png|That ain't just an itch on his leg... File:Rdr_lucky_love13.jpg|Müller: "There's no mistake! Your Yankee friend is a fucking cheat!" Marston: "Easy there, Germany, calm yourself down." File:Rdr_lucky_love14.jpg|''"Oh, yeah, you know exactly what you did..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love15.jpg|''"Yeah, I know exactly what I did, friend, which was nothing!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love16.jpg|''"You... you planted this guy, Ricketts!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love17.jpg|''"Now why would I do that? I've already beaten you. Now let's calm down and finish the game."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love18.jpg|''"There is no more cards game!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love19.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love20.jpg|''"There must be a name for this..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love21.jpg|''"An impasse, sir. An impasse. We could all die here and now."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love22.jpg|''"I'm not fighting you, Ricketts. But the Yankee, him I don't like!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love23.jpg|''"Outside. Winner takes the pot."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love24.jpg|''"The winner will take whatever he wants..."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love25.jpg|''"...the other man will be in no position to argue."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love26.jpg|''"As you wish, Germany. As you wish."'' File:Rdr_muller_duel.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love27.jpg|''"To your health."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love28.jpg|''"You! The man they call Marston, sí!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love29.jpg|''"You like killing? Watch me cut her throat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love30.jpg|''"Nice friends you got here, Mr. Ricketts."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love31.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love32.jpg|''"Well, I must admit, you tourists certainly bring peace and prosperity to this land."'' File:Rdr_lucky_love33.jpg|Ricketts: "Then again, I doubt Müller will be missed." Marston: "He wasn't much of a poker player." Video Walkthroughs File:Lucky_in_Love_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_32_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 32 - Lucky in Love (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Afortunado_en_el_amor Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player